1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable hardtop for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
A convertible top may be provided as a retractable hardtop that includes rigid retractable panels. Alternatively, a soft top convertible may be provided that includes a fabric cover over a plurality of bows. Soft top convertibles generally require less space than retractable hardtops because the fabric cover may be folded or compressed when the top is retracted thereby minimizing storage requirements. Retractable hardtops are favored by some consumers because they offer the appearance of a hardtop vehicle and may be perceived to be more durable.
One disadvantage of prior art retractable hardtops is that space limitations imposed by vehicle design make it difficult to store rigid panels in the vehicle when retracted. There is a need to reduce the space required in the trunk of a vehicle to store the retractable hardtop when retracted. There is also a need to provide clearance for the retractable hardtop top stack linkage as it is moved through the retraction and extension cycles.
The present invention is directed to solving the problems by providing a simple and effective retractable hardtop that minimizes the space required in the trunk of the vehicle to store the retractable hardtop when it is retracted.